Minecraft- Another Story about the Blocks
by SirBudderBlocks
Summary: When Steve wakes up in a blocky world, without any houses or any settlement, what will happen? Will he know why and how he got there? And why do these weird monsters attack him at night? Find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft- another Story about the blocks

BY- ZuperSonic

A man by the name of Steve spawned in flat grassland; around him were cute pink pigs, white and black sheep, but no one around, no houses, no settlement, nothing. Steve was confused, where is he? How'd he get here? Why is he here? One thing was for sure though, he was hungry, he went up to the pig, and the pig oinked a hello. His stomach growled. He knew he couldn't kill this poor creature, he was the smallish of them all, and he was soooo cute! He couldn't kill it! So he decided to keep walking and hope to find a town of some sort, and maybe an eye doctor, because to him, everything was blocky. He walked until it was almost sunset. No town, what he did discover was that the pig he spared decided to follow him. He walked up to a sheep, at this point he was starving, he felt himself getting hurt, and he started to kill the sheep, when he finally did kill the sheep, the body of the sheep disappeared at all that was left was a woolen block. That was so odd. But he picked it up and it appeared in his pocket. He did not have time to ponder over what just happened, he was going to faint if he did not eat, so he walked up to a cow and punched it till it dropped, the body disappeared, and then there were two pieces of meat, and two pieces of leather. He ate the meat raw, and felt better.

By the time night hit, Steve was across the grassland and entering a forest. He could feel something was wrong since the night was quiet and cold. Then suddenly an arrow flew by his head, and hit the tree ahead of him. Steve turned around and saw a blocky skeleton with a bow, it shot at him again, and still missed. Steve and the pig ran for their lives. Then they ran into a zombie, who looked just like Steve, only it didn't have eyes, and was green, Steve and the pig still ran from both of them, until they hit something green, without any eyes, it had four legs, and no arms, Steve's said, "Are you friendly?" An "ssssssss" was its reply. Then suddenly BOOM, The green creature blew up, the zombie died, the skeleton died, and Steve and the pig fainted. Steve's last words before he died were, "Stupid…. Creepy… thing."

** To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve did wake up, he was on stone, and surronded by small blocks with the little pig next to him. Steve decided right then and there, that he would kill every " green creepy thing" he saw. The pig woke up. Steve then got to work with cutting down an oak tree. He started grabbing, and trying to break it, but nothing happened after many hours of fruitless trys of breaking a tree, Steve found, in this world, to cut down a tree, you must punch the base down, and it will timber down. Steve took the wood and turned them into planks, then took four planks and made a crafting table. He also made a wooden pickaxe so he could get stone to make better tools.  
He started mining stone slowly, he made a sword, a pickaxe, a shovel, and an axe. He then continued mining for several hours so he could get more stone to make a house. He also found it was incredibly easy to build here. The blocks stack together to make walls, roofs and floors easy to craft. After a while, he had made a small house, with a bed, chest, furnace, and his work bench, as well as a place for Leo the Pig to sleep. By the time he was done, it was night and Steve was exhausted. He quickly jumped into bed.  
In the middle of the night, Steve was awakened by banging on the door. He quickly got up and drew his sword, and said, "I wonder who that could be." Steve looked at the door and saw a zombie. He opened the door and sliced the zombie till it disappeared and left nothing but rotten flesh. He heard a weird zoom like sound and looked outside. He saw a tall black thing with purple eyes. Leo woke up and stumbled outside, he looked at the thing. The thing turned around and teleported to Leo and smacked him. Steve exclaimed, "Leo! Get away from him you big stupid thing!" The thing turned, Steve sliced at the thing for a while and finally it died. It dropped a strange pearl. Steve picked it up and examined it. Then suddenly, he heard a "Hssss" He turned around and said, "No." and quickly jumped up and sliced right through it. " I Shall call you a creeper, for that is what you do." Steve walked inside his house and went back to bed.

(A/N- Hey guys this ZuperZonic. Sorry if there was any weird spelling or grammar. I'm using xWriter on my Kindle since I don't have a computer right now. So it might of autocorrected stuff. I checked over it and seems fine, but just in case, I thought I'd tell you.) 


End file.
